


История старого дивана

by Freeris



Series: Сказки из Наружности [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Memories, Origin Story, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeris/pseuds/Freeris
Summary: После переезда в пустой квартире остался лишь старый диван.
Series: Сказки из Наружности [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603915
Kudos: 1





	История старого дивана

Он остался стоять один в пустом зале, потому что не влезал в проход, его пришлось бы ломать и выносить по частям. А сломанный после этого диван никому, по сути, не нужен. 

Раньше вместо того обычного, прямоугольного, дверного проёма была кирпичная арка, но она так раздражала маму своей уличностью и храмовостью, что отец в один прекрасный момент просто спилил её, поставив вместо неё красивую и дорогую деревянную дверь с золочёной ручкой. Мама невероятно радовалась. Они ещё тогда не знали, что из-за этого диван навсегда останется заключённым в зале. 

А диван был старый, ему было больше десяти лет, и он помнил всё. Помнил, как семья любила собираться в зале смотреть фильмы, как весело и громко обсуждали они свои насущные дела, как смеялись над очередной шуткой отца семейства. Помнил, как, включая музыку на полную катушку, с него прыгали дети, как танцевали на нём и перепрыгивали на соседнее кресло, представляя, что пол – это лава. 

На нём часто сидела бабушка и вязала мочалки, следя за детьми. На него сажали перепуганную морскую свинку, отчего та часто писалась прямо на бархатистую поверхность. Через какое-то время бабушка перестала приходить, и её место сменил дедушка, каждый вечер привозя с дачи огурцы и помидоры. Он любил садиться с краю, поближе к телевизору, прислоняясь грязной дачной одеждой к спинке и опираясь на подлокотник, поэтому те вскоре потеряли свой былой лоск и потемнели. Деду стали подстилать простынки, потому что старых людей уже не исправить.

Мама частенько лежала на диване после изнуряющей работы, проваливаясь в дремоту. Отец всегда спал на нём, когда задерживался за компьютером. 

Старшая дочь приводила в зал своего парня, и они валялись на этом диване. Сын, забираясь с грязными ногами, сидел на нём в телефоне.

Диван знал своих хозяев как облупленных. Он любил их по-своему, как любят только диваны. 

Отец начал часто уезжать из дома. Диван помнил, как приехав с очередной операции, отец стал ходить медленно и тяжело, а к его длинным долговязым ногам были прикреплены мешки. Дед продолжал приходить по вечерам, ругаясь на правительство. Мама всё также дремала после работы. И вся семья изредка смотрела фильмы, скорее для какой-то особой нужды, чем если бы они действительно интересовались новинками кинематографа. 

Отец ходил медленнее, садился с трудом, и его худое потемневшее лицо искажалось в такие моменты от боли. Он много курил, хотя все понимали, даже диван, что ему нельзя. Хотя, какая уже разница? Это уже _ничего не изменит._ Принесли костыли, и вскоре отец только на них и опирался. 

Через некоторое время отец больше не садился на диван. Он вообще больше не заходил в зал. Ещё через месяц на диване уже сидели чужие люди, их глаза были устремлены на отца, лежащего теперь напротив. Не на диване, а в подпираемой двумя табуретками деревянной коробке с крышкой.

Диван грустил, и чтобы ему было не слишком грустно, на нём стала спать мама. Она купила для него роскошные дорогие чехлы, и диван заиграл новыми красками. Он будто заново родился. После того, как свечи и фотография папы были убраны, в зале начался ремонт. Заливали полы, шпатлевали стены, белили потолки и красили батареи. Тут-то и выяснилось, что диван не пролезает в проход. Поэтому его подняли на табуретки, на те самые, на которых недавно лежал отец, и диван стоял на них несколько дней, пока сушился пол. 

Он невообразимо радовался, когда зал обновили, когда выкинули старые шкафы, повесили новые часы и большую рамку с фотографией, на которой была изображена счастливая семья. 

Но счастье было недолгим. Дети выросли и разъехались, а худенькой старенькой маме стало невыносимо находиться одной в огромной квартире. Она решила переехать. И диван пришлось оставить.

Сейчас он стоит один в пустом зале и ждёт, когда заедут новые хозяева. Они сломают его и выкинут, потому что он старый и грязный без чехлов. 

И диван унесёт с собой воспоминания о жизни одной семьи.b


End file.
